hogwarts_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Cedric Diggory
*Mrs Diggory *Eldritch Diggory |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=12¼", Ash, unicorn hair |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Hufflepuff |loyalty=*Diggory family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Hufflepuff|relationship = *Viktor Krum |sexualpartners = *Viktor Krum }} Cedric Diggory was the son of Amos Diggory and his wife. He started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990, and was sorted into Hufflepuff House. He got into a long distance relationship with Viktor Krum. Biography Early life Cedric was born in September/October, 1978, to Amos Diggory and his wife. He grew up near Ottery St Catchpole, a small town located in Devon, England. He started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1989. Hogwarts years Cedric was Sorted into Hufflepuff House, and distinguished himself as both an academic and athletic student. Physical appearance Cedric was a tall and extremely handsome young man with chiselled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes. Although he was a Seeker, a position usually taken by small and light players, he was well-built and burly. Because of his handsomeness, Cedric caught attention from numerous girls at Hogwarts: Angelina Johnson once commented that he was tall and good-looking, while Katie Bell stated that he was "strong and silent". Even the disdainful Pansy Parkinson acknowledged his good looks, and the fact that Fleur tried to use her Veela allure on him to let him become her date for the Yule Ball is further proof of how attractive he could be to the opposite sex. Personality and traits 's expense]] Cedric was said to be an embodiment of the qualities of Hufflepuff House. He had a sense of fair play: during the 1993 Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match, despite his capture of the Golden Snitch (which ensured his team's victory), Cedric immediately offered to replay the match once he found out that his opponent, Harry Potter, had fallen from his broom due to the influence of the Dementors. Later on, he provided Harry with information as to how to decipher the golden egg clue for the Second Task. After Harry saved him in the maze, Cedric realised that Harry was the one who truly deserved to take the Triwizard Cup, and had no qualms with openly acknowledging it, which actually resulted in an argument of sorts between them. This sense of fair play and his ability to accept there were those who were better than him is a definite testament to his nobility and his grace. He also appeared to possess a strength of character that was not unlike Harry's: despite Fleur's turning the force of her Veela charm on him while asking him to be her date for the Yule Ball, he still refused, for he already had a date - Cho Chang. Hence, it could be said that Cedric was a man of his word with remarkable inner strength, especially given how he was able to successfully resist the allure of Veela charm (which could be overwhelming) and keep his previously made promise. Besides all this, Cedric was genuinely modest, telling his father that his victory in the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff rematch had not been a truly fair one. All the female Gryffindor Chasers described him as being "strong and silent", suggesting that he was sensible enough to speak only when it was absolutely necessary. He was also courteously polite to foreigners: though he supported Ireland during the 1994 Quidditch World Cup final, he was still civil to Viktor Krum (who was from Bulgaria). The fact that his spirit's last request to Harry had only been to take his body back to his parents also proved that he loved his parents dearly. While this side of him was never seen in the original timeline, he appeared to have a sense of honour and importance for his title at the school, proved by the fact that in one of the alternate timelines in which he was humiliated during the Triwizard cup, this feeling of embarrassment eventually led him to join the Death Eaters in this timeline, meaning that if his pride or status was to ever been shot down enough, this feeling of anger would have turned him over to the Death Eaters. Magical abilities and skills on Cedric's skills|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)}} Given how Cedric was chosen and subsequently acknowledged to be more than capable of participating in the Triwizard Tournament, it can be deduced that he was a skilful and competent wizard in his own right, with even Barty Crouch Jr acknowledging as a talented wizard. He was also an accomplished Quidditch player. *'Quidditch:' As the Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Cedric was a skilful flyer and Quidditch player, especially since the position of Seeker was generally considered to be the hardest position to play. In particular, he was noted to have a very fast swerve. He even defeated Harry Potter once, although this had been due to the presence of Dementors causing Harry to fall off his broom. *'Transfiguration:' Cedric was shown to be skilled in Transfiguration, given how he transformed a rock into a dog during the first task of the Tournament, and apparently took the subject at N.E.W.T.-level. *'Charms:' Cedric was shown to be skilled in Charms, using a successful Bubble-Head Charm during the second task of the Tournament, and took the subject at N.E.W.T.-level. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts:' Cedric was skilled in spells taught in Defence against the Dark Arts. *'''Strong Will: '''Cedric was shown to possess an exceptionally strong willpower that could rival that of Harry's, and was able to accept defeat with a good grace. For instance, he was able to successfully resist Fleur's Veela charm and honour his previous arrangement with Cho, which was no easy feat as Veela charm could be particularly powerful, and Fleur seemed to be turning on the full force of it upon him. Later on, though it obviously cost him every ounce of resolution to do so, Cedric was willing to acknowledge Harry as the true winner by offering him the Triwizard Cup, despite the fact that it meant forgoing the glory that he - and by extension, his House - had fought so hard for. Category:British individuals Cedric Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Hufflepuff House Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Only children Category:Hufflepuffs Sorted in 1990 Category:Sorted in 1990 Category:Wizards Category:LGBT Characters Category:Hudbar's Army allies Category:Order of the Elementals allies Category:1978 births